Getting my revenge
by Jantox
Summary: When Luke vanished, the Professor, Flora and some others go to find him...
1. Prologue: Luke's Vanishing

_**This is my first fanfic, I've dyslexia, so there're many errors in it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

'_Dear Professor Layton,_

_How are you? I hope you're fine. I'm gonna feel more __comfortable here, I've got some new friends and a really nice neighborhood. But I really miss you and our adventures. I hope you do. It seems like when we feel concerned could do something together. But I'm afraid it can't be happen anymore. I'm really sorry, but we can't see each other anymore. I'm very sorry. Goodbye!_

_Your friend &'nd apprentice._

_Luke Triton._

Luke brings his hands too his eyes and wipe the tears. He put a stamp on the envelope and write down the Professor's address. The adventures he has with the Professor are still in his mind. He couldn't forget them, never! He brings his hands to his hair and rubs it. This was the real end…

Luke shocks when a hand come on his shoulder.

'Are you ready?'

'Yes'

The boy stands up and fellow the shadow. They shall go to some unknown distance of the world. Unknown for the boy, but not for the shadow. This would be his first adventure with… hím. He fellows the shaduw, but when they reach the frontdoor he asked;

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see,'

Luke's face turned sad when he hears the answer. He hope in silence that it would be a nice place. But a little pat of his mind know that it would not.

* * *

**_I hope you like it. PLease review it if you like this fanfic._**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting an old friend

**The first chapter is done, finally.  
No, I'm not English.  
Yes, I've got Dyslexia.  
There're many errors, so please don't ask about that ;)  
And I love revieuws '3

* * *

**

Chapter one: Meeting an old friend.

Over and over again, his eyes rood the paper. Exactly the same words, everytime. They won't change. Never. That's the realty, his friend and apprentice won't see him anymore.

He smashed his fist on his desk and looks with a sad face out of the window. It won't end this way. He can't believe that!

Professor Layton takes his hat and walks to the door.

'Professor, what are you going to do?'

The voice of Flora stops him. He turned his face to her and smile weakly.

'I go to look for Luke, my dear.'

'Luke? What happened Professor?'

The professor sighed. He won't to tell it again. But Flora has the right to know about it.

'Luke doesn't want to see me anymore.'

There are painfull tears in the professors eyes. He can't believe this is true. The pots in Floras hand fell on the ground and made some annoying sounds.

'That can't be true Professor. He won't leave your side.'

Her voice wasn't more then a whisper. She can't believe either as he can. The professor takes the letter and showed it to Flora.

'This is what he said. But I don't believe it's true. You can see the drups, here and here. He must be crying when he wrote this letter. I think someone has pushed him to do this. And I gonna find that person!'

When Flora has read it, she only looks at the Professor. He could see some tears in her eyes. The Professor hugs her, before she cried out loud.

'I-it c-can't be… t-true'

Layton doesn't do anything else than rubbing her back.

'I come with you'

The voice of Flora sounds seriously, Layton takes her by her shoulder and look at her. Her eyes were red of crying and she still shakes. He sighed and hugs her one more time.

'You can come with me, but promises me that you won't go away on your one.'

Flora wraps her arms around his waist.

'I promiss.'

Together they went to the Layton-Mobil. Professor Layton's proud. When they're in the car, Flora asked.

'Professor, do you know where Luke can be?'

'No. But first we go visite an old friend of me.'

Layton starts the car and drove out of the street. Flora was sitting next to him, wondering why Luke wrote that letter. That wasn't something for him.

'Professor?'

'Yes, my dear.'

'Who is this 'old friend' of yours?'

'Someone I met on one of my adventures with Luke,'

Layton's smile was gone when he spoke about Luke. It was very painfull for him to talk about his friend. But he must pay attention, especially now.

The Layton-Mobile hit the right and stoped for a small alley.

'Must we go in there?'

Layton only smile when he heard theabomination in her voice.

'Yes my dear. She lifes in this alley.'

He takes her by her arm and guide Flora in a way only a true Gentleman knows to the house. When they're standing for the house, Layton tips his hat en knock on the door.

'Who are you~'

* * *

**I hope you like it, and please review '3**


	3. Chapter 2: Lyra 'nd Luke

**C****hapter two. Finally :'3  
No, I'm not English.  
Yes, I've Dyslexia.  
There're many errors in. I'm sorry for that :'3**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything against Professor Layton,  
I only own Lyra Gravehole. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lyra & Luke**

Flora shiverd when she heards the voice and hide behind the Professor. He only smiles and tips his hat.  
'Lyra, nice to see you again. Can we come in?'  
One blue eye looks behind the door. The eye looks at the little girl behind the Professor. Flora shakes and tries to vanished, but knows that's impossible.  
'You can come in, but you know the rules!'  
The Professor tips his hat and walks in. Flora was stil behind him and holds his jacket.  
'What rules, Professor?'  
The Professor looks behind his shoulder and smile.  
'Lyra lives by a few strange rules. Some people calls her a witch, but I see her as a friend.'  
That wouldn't be positive for Flora and her fear against the strange woman only grows.  
'You want tea, Professor?'  
The voice is coming from the kitchen.  
'Yes please,'  
The Professor talks to the women like they're really good friend. Flora doesn't know what to think about it. It's a little bit… strange.

The Professor and Flora follows Lyra to the living room.  
'Well, Hershel. Why do you need me?'  
The brow of the woman went up, shen she looks at Flora and smiles. She shivered and graps the sleeves of the Professor.  
'There, there. I think that Flora has some fear for you Lyra.'  
The Professor smiles and rubs Flora's hair.  
'There's nog time for fear. We need to hurry.'  
Lyra looks at the Professor and takes her cup of tea.  
'What's the problem you talked about?'  
'Luke is gone…'  
The eyes of the woman spread of surprise.  
'You're joking, aren't you?'  
The Professor shakes his head and gives her the letter.  
'This is the only thing he has left.'  
Lyra's blue eyes flew over the letter and her face paled. She shakes her head and gives the letter back.  
'This is teriblle'  
Flora looks at her, she already knows that. She wondered if this lady would help them to find Luke. Lyra stood up and walked to the window. It had started snowing and the alley was almost entirely white.  
'I shall help you looking for the boy.'  
Her voice wasn't more then a whisper.  
The Professor smiles and walks to her.  
'I know that you like Luke. We shall find him, I promise!'  
Lyra looks at the Professor and hugs him.  
'Thank you very much Hershel.'  
Flora looks at them if they become insane. She doesn't even know Lyra. But the Professor and her looks like really good friends. Flora smiles and looks out of the window.  
'What's your plan, Hershel?'  
Lyra's voice sounds broken. Flora felt guilty when she heard it. She was upset at Luke for what he had done, but it seemed that Lyra really liked him.  
'I don't have a plan. I was waiting for you Lyra. If you should help us, we can make a plan and try to find Luke.'  
'I want to help..'  
The Professor smiles and take a seat.  
'Come, we have to do some work.'  
When the plans were ready, the Professor and Flora couldn't go home. The snow has blocked the road and it was too dangerous to go home. So they need to sleep over by Lyra. Flora's fear against Lyra wasn't vanished, but now she understands her.  
'Lyra, may I ask you a question?'  
'Sure, what is it?'  
Flora blushes a little and she looks away.  
'Why do you like Luke so much?'  
Lyra puts her cup of coffee on the table and sighed.  
'I've met Hershel and Luke a couple of years ago. My husband has vanished and I need their help. Luke has helped me to get me over my grief. We've a really good band together. That's why I like him so much.'  
Flora saw some tears in Lyra's blue eyes and hugs her.  
'You must have believe in the Professor, we shall find him and bring him back!'  
Lyra smiles and looks out of the window.  
'You must go to bed, come on.'  
Flora smiles and walks up.  
'Thank you,'  
The voice of Lyra was warm and kind.  
'My pleasure.'

* * *

**I hope you like it, and please review ^.^**


End file.
